¿sobreviviras?
by isa96magica
Summary: algunas chicas fueron enviadas a un extraño lugar donde tendran que sobrevivir ¿podran hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicas tal vez digan otro finc y yo les contestare que no pude aguantar las ganas de suvirlo pero no se preocupen seguire escribiendo los demas en cuanto pueda al igual que este ahora les explicare de que trata este finc.**

**unas chicas fueron enviadas a un mundo totalmente diferente en el cual tendran que sobrevivir, ellas fueron enviadas para simple diversion y asi seguiran enviando chicas hasta que la diversion acabe ¿sobreviviras? en este juego**

**necesito participantes asi que dejen su ficha**

**nombre**

**edad**

**caracteristicas (cabello, ojos etc)**

**forma de ser**

**chico (menos Lysandro)**

**habilidad (una habilidad especial que quieran como por ejemplo velocidad lo que quieran)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANTE<strong>_

_**como ya saben el finc se llama ¿sobreviviras? y para esto tienen que sobrevivir ¿como lo aran?**_

_**-primero escojere las fichas que mas me gusten para comenzar **_

_**-cuando ya tenga a las chicas are el capitulo**_

**-cuando este** **acabe tendran que dejar un reviews si lo dejan sobreviven y si no en el siguiente capitulo saldran del finc**

**-cuando alguna de ustedes salga del finc se abrira un nuevo lugar para una nueva ficha con el chico que escojieron**

**- si salen del finc pueden volver a dejar una nueva ficha pero diferente no tiene que ser la misma**

**-los chicos tardaran en aparecer no se cuantos capitulos**

**-como ya saben tengo otros finc por lo que no se cuando actualizare el siguiente capitulo pero cuando lo actualice vere los reviews y si una participante no lo dejo saldra del finc**

**- para que sea justo yo tambien podre dejar de participar (pero recuerden que yo soy la escritura si dejo de aparecer en el finc tal vez aparesca majicamente pero no me quedare con Lysandro)**

**-para este ultimo punto dejare que ustedes desidan como dejare de salir en el finc (lo que se les ocurra)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿que les parece? les justa antes de dejar de escribir en este finc les aviso que tube algunos problemas con mi internet y para las chicas que leo sus finc los leo pero no a todas les he dejado un reviews o eso creo ya saben porque las dejo con una conversacion del proximo finc<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PD: si no les gusta lo borrare y seguire con los demas<br>_**

**_PD2: acepto cualquier idea que tengan para el finc (las resivire cuando escriba el primer capitulo)_**

* * *

><p>-(ríe) yo no creo en el amor<p>

-Si quieres sobrevivir tal vez lo necesites

-el amor no sirve si quieres te traicionan por propio beneficio

-bien veamos cómo te va en este reto no creo que vivas más de 3 días

-puede ser o tal vez dure más este mundo es interesante

-(ríe) que la diversión comience, te recuerdo que hay chicas que tal vez te encuentres en el camino

- y a mí que, si son buenas sobrevivirán si no, no lo aran

-en ese caso que el juego comience, (por fin algo de diversión)


	2. capitulo 1

**hola chicas si leen mi otro finc y vieron que dije que no lo subiria la razon es simple hay que estudiar para los examenes pero temine antes y escribi el capitulo para quitarme lo estresada y aparte que solo me faltaba poco y aqui se los traigo pero antes de eso les dire que no saldran todas las fichas solo algunas y en el siguiente apareceran las que faltan,**

**PERO ANTES LES RECORDARE ALGO Y TAMBIEN LE AGREGARE**

**-si quieren seguir en el finc tendran que dejarme un reviews (leer nota al final del capitulo)**

**-los chicos tardaran en aparecer**

**-si dejan el finc podran dejar otra ficha pero diferente**

**-al principio solo eran 4 fichas pero al final agrege a todos los chicos por lo que si no sobreviven y si alguien no deja una nueva ficha antes de que salgan los chicos este dejara el finc**

**-para dejar el reviews tienes un tiempo de creo minimo dos semanas o mas ya que no se cuando actualizare**

**-cuando el finc este abanzado are una manera nueva de sobrevivir que es hacerles una pregunta y si no la contestan no sobreviven ejemplo ¿cuando es el cumpliaños de armin? las preguntas pueden ser de cualquier cosa esto tambien aplica para los chicos si no quieren que mueran lo tienen que salvar contestando la pregunta**

**-cuando el finc este avanzado con los chicos serrare las fichas y ya no podran participar**

**- ALGUNAS DE USTEDES ME DIJIERON QUE NO LE HICIERA NADA A MI PERSONAJE Y SI ESO QUIEREN ASI LO DEJARE PERO SI NO SOLO DIGANME COMO DEJARE DE SOBREVIVIR**

**CREO QUE YA ES TODO**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 1<br>**

Mi nombre es Isabel soy alta, mi cabello es negro, mis ojos cafes y mi piel morena. Hoy es un nuevo día como cualquier otro aburrido y repetitivo como siempre y todos los días baje por mi desayuno mientras veía a mi madre sentada a un lado

Isabel- sabes madre el otro día fui al doctor

Madre- y ¿Cómo te fue?

Isabel- dijo que posiblemente este contagiada de alguna enfermedad muy grave

Madre- que bien luego me cuentas lo demás

No importa lo que haga siempre es la misma historia con mis padres, nunca me prestan atención sin importar lo que diga, lo que haga puedo asaltar un banco y nunca lo sabrían el amor es tonto y eso lo aprendí de una mal manera la cual agradezco

Recuerdo

Maravilloso un nuevo día de escuela esta vez are amigos ya que en la primaria no tuve ninguno pero ahora será diferente. Fui a mi primer día de escuela los primeros días no pude hacer amigos pero cambio después tenía una amiga la cual comencé a apreciar

-Isabel podrías hacerme un favor

Isabel- sabes que si ¿Qué necesitas?

-puedes darle esto al profesor de música

Isabel- claro déjamelo a mí

Termine de entregar el papel y al llegar escuche una conversación

-Isabel parece tu sirviente siempre hace todo lo que le pidas

-lo sé es muy obediente

Eso es lo que significó para ella una sirvienta ese día deje la amistad y así fue toda la secundaria después de terminarla entre al instituto al cual me hice una promesa no relacionarme con nadie pero cambio cuando lo conocí a el mi primer novio el sueño de toda chica él me devolvió nuevamente a la amistad rápidamente conseguí una amiga

Isabel-Debrah es verdad ¿te iras?

Debrah- si lo are

Isabel- se lo dijiste a Castiel, ¿él también se ira?

Debrah-no el no

Isabel- no lo aceptaron

Debrah- no, pero ya basta de eso dime y ¿tu novio?

Isabel- no lo se

UNA HORA DESPUES

Isabel- Castiel ¿Qué te sucede?

Castiel- no me aceptaron

Isabel- ya lo sabes

Castiel- si pero al menos Debrah cumplirá sus sueños

Isabel-ya se vamos a buscarla

Castiel- vamos

Buscamos a Debrah y la encontramos de una manera desagradable ella estaba con mi novio

Debrah- vamos di que si acepta ser mi guitarrista tu eres mucho mejor

-Debrah sabes que are lo que me pidas eres mi chica

Después de eso comenzaron a besarse viendo la escena junto con Castiel que estaba muy enojado y entro golpeando a mi ex novio mientras yo me di cuenta que todo esto del amor no existe es una total mentira no existe en ninguna parte si quieres te traicionan por beneficio.

Los días pasaron y no volví a hablarle a Castiel sé que si vuelvo a relacionarme me lastimaran ni siquiera mis padres me prestan atención siempre estaré sola en este mundo. La siguiente semana me mude de ciudad sola sin nadie a mi lado

MOMENTO ACTUAL

Todo lo que paso para darme cuenta de eso, en fin ya estoy en mi último año de instituto y acabo de cumplir los 18, pronto acabare el instituto y poder estudiar en la universidad y después seré muy exitosa y le demostrare a todo el mundo lo que es que te utilicen si eso hacen conmigo no mas ahora seré yo

Al terminar el instituto me di cuenta que tenía que recoger un trabajo con un amigo el cual vivía en un edificio al subir a el yo

**_EN OTRA PARTE_**

Mi nombre es June mi Cabello es de color castaño agarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos color verde intenso, mido 1.67, tengo un tatuaje en la nuca de una rosa con telarañas rengo 17 años y estoy en segundo grado de instituto

-no encuentro mi anillo

june- lo metiste en tu bolso

-es verdad, no me di cuenta gracias june

june- no es nada

-sabes servirías como periodista nada se te escapa

june- tal vez pero eso no es lo mío

-bien, pero pienso que nunca se te escapa una

june- hablando de eso no tenías que ir al centro comercial para comprar algo para tu madre

-tienes razón, adiós june, hasta mañana

june- adiós

me fui a mi casa y me recosté en la cama este día fue muy cansado y mañana comienzan los exámenes, tengo que ponerme a estudiar. escuche mi teléfono sonar

june- hola

-june, hola se te olvido tu cuaderno de matemáticas

june- ¿puedes traerlo?

-lo siento pero estoy en el trabajo de mi padre

june- en ese caso dame la dirección tengo que estudiar

una vez llegue me encontré con un gran edificio y al parecer tenía que subir así que tome el ascensor y

**_EN OTRA PARTE_**

mi nombre es samantha tengo 16 años soy delgada, mido 1.62, mi cabello es rubio pero lo tiño completamente de violeta, mi piel es pálida sin excederse, mis ojos son violetas también tengo un tatuaje que dice dont stop your tears(no detengas tus lágrimas)

esta mañana es domingo mientras que en otra parte del mundo es lunes pero eso que importa es hora de levantarme, abrí mi closet y me puse unos jeans y una blusa que convine y salí de mi casa ya era tiempo de ir al salón de belleza a teñirme el pelo

-samantha lista para tu tinte

samantha- claro ya sabes como lo quiero

-si déjamelo a mí (mientras le ponían el tinte) no has pensado en ponerte uñas postizas

samantha- eso no es para mi

-y cambiar tu atuendo tal ve una falda

samantha- no es mi estilo y lo sabes

-(suspira) sabes desde que te conozco no he visto que te preocupes por tu atuendo o maquillaje

samantha- ya te dije que no quiero ser como esas chicas, como amber

-¿amber?

samanha- la conoces siempre viene aquí, la chica rubia

-ya la recuerdo, y ya que tocaste ese tema, sabes si ya encontraron a su hermano

samanha- ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano

-lo tiene pero desapareció hace 2 años

samantha- hablemos de otra cosa

-si como ¿cuándo tendrás novio?

samantha- te dije que

-esperas al indicado (30 minutos después) listo tu tinte está listo

samantha- maravilloso como siempre (paga el dinero) bien adiós

salí del salón de belleza y espere el autobús pero nunca llego la razón fue que cerraron las calles y ahora tuve que caminar más lejos y tomar un autobús que le toma una eternidad llegar a mi casa que me quede dormida en el camino al despertar vi

**_EN OTRA PARTE_**

Mi nombre es Mizuki tengo 15 años mi cabello es negro azulado, mis ojos grises, tengo una altura de 1.69. Acabo de salir del instituto y me dirijo ayudar a limpiar el parque ya que me ofrecí de voluntaria porque me encanta ayudar

-hola Mizuki

Mizuki- hola lista para limpiar

-claro comencemos, este parque quedara irreconocible

Mizuki- bien comenzare a limpiar mientras puedes encargarte de las plantas

-bien

Tomo un buen rato terminar pero junto con mis demás compañeras lo logramos y quedo perfecto pero en un rato llegaron unos chicos, digamos los típicos rebeldes que no les importa nada

-no tiren basura ahí, para eso existen los botes

-a mí nadie me da órdenes pequeña

Mizuki- dejen de molestarla y fuera de este parque

-otra valiente, escucha enana yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero

Mizuki-estas ganándote una pelea

-(ríe) lo escucharon la enana quiere pelea

Mizuki- tú lo quisiste (sus ojos se oscurecieron y golpeo al chico de una manera impresionante)

-me las pagaras (se va con sus amigos)

-gracias Mizuki

Mizuki- no me agradezcas

-nos vamos

Mizuki- adelatate quiero quedarme un poco mas

Me senté bajo un árbol estaba muy cansada que me quede dormida y cuando desperté me sorprendí al ver

**_EN OTRA PARTE_**

Mi nombre es Yui tengo 16 años, mi altura es de 1.65, mi cabello es de color plata y mis ojos de un tono azul zafiro

-yui ya duérmete mañana tienes instituto

yui- pero ya casi termino mi partida

-nada de videojuegos

yui- pero

-ya dije sabes que estas cosas no traen nada bueno es mejor leer un buen libro

yui- pero todos los libros de casa ya los leí

-en ese caso ve a una biblioteca

yui- la biblioteca más cercana está muy lejos, si tan solo tuviera dinero para comprar uno

-si quieres dinero trabaja

yui- sabes que todos en este pueblo me conocen y no me dan trabajo

-no es mi culpa lo que hiciste hace 6 años

yui- querías que muriera

-(la golpea)

Mi madre salió de la habitación y yo me fui a dormir, todavía recuerdo lo que paso hace seis años dos personas me secuestraron a mí y me hicieron que les digiera todo sobre el banco de mi pueblo en ese entonces mi familia eran los dueños y yo sabía todo y para no morir les dije todo sobre él y desde entonces somos pobres y mi familia y el pueblo me culpa ya que nos quedamos sin dinero alguno por unos meses. A la mañana siguiente me levante y fui al instituto o algo así como no me dejan entrar a la escuela escucho por la ventana todo lo que dicen y antes de terminar me voy. Caminaba cuando sentí que algo me llamaba y seguí ese sentimiento encontrándome con una nueva biblioteca, esto es maravilloso entre y tome un libro que me pareció interesante al abrirlo yo

**_EN OTRA PARTE_**

Mi nombre es sure tengo 16 años mi cabello es cenizo con rayos verdes, mis ojos son negros tengo un tatuaje en mi espalda de una mariposa adentro de un circulo de alambre de púas. Ahora me encuentro en el centro comercial con mis amigas

-sure que te parece este vestido

Sure- es muy lindo, pero creo que este se te vería mejor

-Bien me lo probare

Sure- (después de unos minutos salió) que lindo

-tenías razón lo comprare

-chicas nos alentaremos, las esperamos en la cafetería

Sure- (le brillan los ojos) comida, vámonos

-siempre es lo mismo cuando se trata de comida

Sure- es porque la comida es sagrada

-al igual que los amigos, plantas y familia lo sabemos siempre lo dices

Sure-(en la cafetería comiendo un pastel de chocolate) esto es delicioso

-pasaos el secreto para no engordar

Sure- no hago nada

-qué suerte la tienes

Sure- quiero más

Después de una hora comiendo salimos y nos separamos para ir a nuestras casas, en el camino me desvié un poco y pase por una pastelería, que se veía que tenía unos ricos pasteles de todos sabores, no pude evitarlo y entre y mire una barra de pastel que se veía delicioso lo compre y me senté al comerlo, cuando le di una mordida un raro sabor llego a mi paladar y

* * *

><p>NOTA-<span><em><strong> faltan fichas por lo que no es necesario dejar un reviews para sobrevivir claro que me ara feliz resivirlos, pero en el siguiente capitulo si sera necesario pero contare los reviews de ambos capitulos asi que si no me dejaron reviews en el siguiente capitulo pero si en este seguiran en el finc<strong>_

AHORA LAS FICHAS

**shionlover con Armin (felicidades te toco el mas peleado) **

**Fatima Andrade con Kentin ( te toco el segundo mas peleado)**

**Saku-Chan21 chico alexy**

**Yui Kuroyume chico Nathaniel**

**sailorblackrose chico jade**

* * *

><p><strong>ahora las que saldran en el siguiente capitulo<strong>

**m3xiiii chico castiel**

** .yui21 chico dake**

**Black Ross chico leigh**

**anti456 chico dajan**

* * *

><p><strong>si no quedaron ya saben que hacer si alguien sale<br>**

**GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE**


	3. capitulo 2

**hola hoy no abra actualizacion de quien enverda soy**

**-si quieren seguir en el finc tendran que dejarme un reviews  
><strong>

**-los chicos tardaran en aparecer**

**-si dejan el finc podran dejar otra ficha pero diferente**

**-al principio solo eran 4 fichas pero al final agrege a todos los chicos por lo que si no sobreviven y si alguien no deja una nueva ficha antes de que salgan los chicos este dejara el finc**

**-para dejar el reviews tienes un tiempo de creo minimo dos semanas o mas ya que no se cuando actualizare**

**-cuando el finc este abanzado are una manera nueva de sobrevivir que es hacerles una pregunta y si no la contestan no sobreviven ejemplo ¿cuando es el cumpliaños de armin? las preguntas pueden ser de cualquier cosa esto tambien aplica para los chicos si no quieren que mueran lo tienen que salvar contestando la pregunta**

**-cuando el finc este avanzado con los chicos serrare las fichas y ya no podran participar**

**- ALGUNAS DE USTEDES ME DIJIERON QUE NO LE HICIERA NADA A MI PERSONAJE Y SI ESO QUIEREN ASI LO DEJARE PERO SI NO SOLO DIGANME COMO DEJARE DE SOBREVIVIR**

* * *

><p><strong>los personajes de corazon de melon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a chinomiko<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2<br>**

Hola permítanme preséntame mi nombre es Anna tengo 16 años muy pronto cumpliré 17 mis ojos son de un color azul cielo, mi cabello negro y corto. Como ya termino mi día de instituto me dirijo a mis prácticas de enfermería si se preguntan porque estoy en esta edad es simple quiero tener conocimiento para cuando estudie en la universidad, pero antes de ir me voy a la cafetería para comer algo

-que desea comer señorita

Anna- deme una hamburguesa

-y ¿para tomar?

Anna- una sprite por favor

-bien en un rato más se lo traemos

Mientras me traían mi orden aproveche y hice mi tarea de instituto abecés esto es pesado pero vale la pena, termine mi hamburguesa y me fui al hospital, una vez llegue me aliste con mi uniforme y me dirigí a mis obligaciones

Anna-buenos días

-buenos días Anna

Anna- (mira una cama vacia)

-Sigues preguntándote que le paso a Castiel

Anna- ¿tú no?

-claro el desapareció sin decir nada, sin el esto no es nada divertido

Anna- admito que tienes razón él era un gran chico, pero dejemos de pensar en eso y tomémoste l temperatura y tu pulso

Al terminar el día el doctor me pidió quedarme un tiempo más de lo normal

-ten cuidado puede aparecerte un fantasma

Anna- sería más amistoso que ustedes

Según dicen que en los hospitales hay fantasmas pero solo hay cuentos muchas personas no duermen aquí es normal imaginarse una historia. Paso una hora y comencé a escuchar pasos en la sala de operaciones entre para averiguar que pasaba y

**_EN OTRA PARTE_**

Mi nombre es Yuukino tengo 17 años de edad mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos celestes. Hoy es mi primer día en un nuevo instituto lo normal sería sentirme nerviosa pero no lo estoy para nada

-por favor preséntese a la clase

YUUKINO- mi nombre es Yuukino

-sonríe en poco

YUUKINO- no quiero y como ya dije mi nombre, profesor ¿Cuál será mi asiento?

-(lo señala)

La clase fue aburrida pero se impresionaron al ver mi nivel académico ya que soy muy lista. Llego el descanso y me dirigí a la cafetería

-hola mi nombre es Leati

YUUKINO- Yuukino

-dime como era tu antigua escuela

YUUKINO- normal como todas, daban clases

-eres graciosa, ¿Qué compraras?

YUUKINO- no se

-(le brillan los ojos) mira ese chico

YUUKINO- ¿Qué tiene?

-tengo que hablar con él es muy guapo

Esa chica Leati se fue mientras yo me compraba algo para comer y buscaba un lugar tranquilo, lo único que pude encontrar fue la azotea donde una vez terminada mi comida cerré los ojos sintiendo el viento en mi rostro pero hubo un momento en que lo deje de sentir y abrí mis ojos viendo

**_EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE_**

Mi nombre es Jhoshy mi cabello es color rosa oscuro, mis ojos son ámbar, piel pálida y tengo un tatuaje de assassin crees en mi brazo y tengo 16 años. Hoy estoy ayudando con la fiesta sorpresa de mi pequeña hermana de 12 años

Jhoshy-mamá que te parece la decoración de los globos

-perfecta a tu hermana le encantara, ya fuiste a recoger la piñata

Jhoshy- ´¿no fuiste tú?

-te dije ayer que la recogieras

Jhoshy- lo olvide, iré inmediatamente

-como siempre

Fui inmediatamente a recoger la piñata, apenas pude llegar a tiempo para recogerla y regresar a casa para recibir a mi hermana y escondernos, una vez esto todos nos escondimos y cuando entro todos gritamos feliz cumpleaños y fui la primera en darle su abrazo

Jhoshy- ¿te gusto la fiesta?

-si es maravillosa

Jhoshy- siempre lo mejor para mi pequeña hermana

-(la abraza) eres la mejor

Jhoshy- es hora de partir el pastel

Cuando me levante para dirigirme a la cocina y recoger el pastel me sentía un poco mareada y con un leve dolor de cabeza

-¿te encuentras bien hija?

Jhoshy- si no te preocupes solo me dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza

-te parece si yo llevo el pastel

Jhoshy- si por favor mientras iré por las velas

Me dirigí al cajón y saqué las velas y las pusimos en el pastel, una vez en el patio empezamos a cantar las mañanitas y mi dolor aumento un poco y además me sentía más mareada. Cuando mi hermana soplo las velas sentí que míos ojos se cerraron y cuando los abrí

**_EN OTRA PARTE_**

Mi nombre es Antonella tengo a6 años, soy alta, mis ojos son marrones y mi pelo azabache y mi piel morena. Me encuentro en el instituto

-Antonella ¿sabías que hay delfines verdes?

Antonella- no lo sabias es impresionante

-sabía que dirías eso (ríe) te crees todo lo que te dicen los delfines no son verdes

Antonella- y yo que ya me había ilusionado

Entro el profesor y todos se sentaron y se pusieron nerviosos ya que comenzó a entregar los exámenes de la semana pasada

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

Antonella- bien me saque un 10

-me das envidia no estudiaste y sacaste un 10

Antonella- eso es porque no me gusta estudiar

Empezó la clase de deportes y el profesor nos puso a jugas baloncesto en el cual mi equipo perdió

-no saben jugar para nada

-más Antonella será buena en el estudio pero en los deportes es pésima

Antonella- ¿me estas retando?

-claro que no si lo hago de seguro te ganaría

Antonella-bien juguemos una partida solo tú y yo

-¿segura?

Antonella- claro que si

Comenzamos la partida y gane la verdad soy buena en los deportes pero en la clase me distraje y es por eso que me caía cada momento y no jugaba bien

-¿Cómo es posible?

-un consejo nunca la retes

Antonella- lo que dijo, bien iré a los vestuarios

Me dirigí a los vestuarios tenía que quitarme toda esta ropa sudada y darme un buen baño, cuando termine todas las chicas ya se habían ido y yo me quede un rato más y cuando Salí de los vestuarios vi

**_EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL MUNDO UN DIA ANTES_**

Proserpina-¿ya escogieron a sus víctimas?

Lilith-claro que si o eso creo

Todas-si

Proserpina-bien quienes son (usa su poder para ver el mundo humano)

Lilith- June Berlitz (la señala) es la que yo escoji

Mania-: Samantha Sasazaki

Bast- Mizuki Shirokawa

Hecate- Yui Kuroyume

Ishtar- Suré Shimizu

Metztli- Anna Remel Lagarto

Naamah- Yuukino Marikawa Tsubaki

Tunrida- Jhoshy Michaeliss

Sekhmet- Antonella

Proserpina- esas son las chicas que escogieron, parece que este año será interesante

Hecate- ¿Cuál es tu participante o mejor dicho tu juguete?

Proserpina- ella, su nombre es Isabel

Lilith-¿puede que sobreviva? Pero este año no me ganaras

Naamah-lo mismo digo

Proserpina- eso lo veremos desde que comenzamos con este juego no he perdido

Bast- algún día pasara

**_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

Proserpina- es hora de traer a nuestros juguetes

Iishtar-bien, nos vemos en una hora para que comience el juego

Proserpina- bien dicho, por cierto recuerden que tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos

Metztli- si lo sabemos gracias a ellos sabemos que nada de chicos para jugar solo chicas son más divertidas y mueren mas fácilmente

* * *

><p><strong>bien aqui el capitulo 2 con el resto de las fichas espero les aiga gustado antes de decir quienes son las chicas que sobreviviran en el proximo capitulo porque dejaron reviews en el anterior les dire algo importante<strong>_**  
><strong>_

**escribire el siguiente capitulo en una semana para esperar las fichas una vez recibidas comensare con el capitulo con las primeras fichas y la segunda semana seguire con el capitulo con las fichas que reciba, ahora digamos que suba el capitulo un lunes y ese mismo dia llegue su reviews si el capitulo ya esta escrito no lo corregire asi que tendras mas omenos 2 semanas para dejar el reviews eso es todo**

**AHORA LAS CHICAS QUE SOBREVIVIRAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

** .yui21- que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo**

**Saku-Chan21- gracias por el abrazo te mando otro**

**m3xiiii- espero te aiga gustado el cap**

**sailorblackrose- gracias por tu reviews**

**shionlover- espero te aiga gustado el cap**

**Fatima Andrade- lo siento pero tendras que esperar al siguiente para saber a donde fueron**

**anti456-me alegra que te aiga gustado**

**Yuui Kuroyume- gracias por el abrazo e igualmente te mando otro**

* * *

><p><strong>aqui estan todas las chicas solo falta una y es. puedes dejar un reviews todavia<strong>

**Black Ross**

* * *

><p><strong>una ultima cosa para dejarlas. los significados de los nombres de las ultimas chicas que aparecieron<br>**

**Lilith -diabla Hebrea, la primera esposa de Adán**

**Mania -diosa Etrusca del Infierno**

**Bast -Diosa Egipcia del placer, representada por el gato**

**Hecate -diosa Griega del submundo y la brujería**

**Ishtar -diosa Babilonia de la fertilidad**

**Metztli -Diosa Azteca de la noche**

**Naamah -demonio femenino Hebreo de la seducción**

**Proserpina -reina Griega del inframundo**

**Sekhmet -diosa egipcia de la venganza**

**Tunrida -diabla Escandinava**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE<strong>


	4. capitulo 3

**hola chicas aqui con un nuevo capitulo y con un pequeño aviso primero terminare de escribir quien enverda soy y despues me dedicare a este finc y si tardo un poco perdonenme pero son muchas fichas y es algo dificil pero no importa me entretengo escribiendo solo que tardare sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 3<br>**

Isabel

Al entrar al edificio tuve que tomar el ascensor y subir al tercer piso mientras esperaba a que el ascensor se moviera hubo un movimiento brusco que casi ocasiona que me cayera pero no fue así,** tienen que arreglar esto** el ascensor se detuvo cuando el ascensor se abrió una espada paso por mi cabello

Proserpina- hola Isabel bienvenida, veo que esquivaste mi obsequio

Mire mejor a mi alrededor era un lugar completamente oscuro solo podía verme a mí misma y a esa persona y claro estaba la luz del ascensor pero este desapareció

Isabel- ¿obsequio?

Proserpina- si mi obsequio, bienvenida al juego de ¿sobrevivirás?

Isabel- ¿juego?

Proserpina- si para hacerlo simple tienes que sobrevivir a este mundo pero no creas que es este todo escuro, esto solo es una barrera para protección una vez empiece el juego se ira y comenzaras a sobrevivir

Isabel- y si me niego a esto

Proserpina-(ríe) no puedes este juego es un sí o si pero en caso de que no quieras puedo matarte ahora mismo y conseguir otro juguete

Isabel- ¿juguete?

Proserpina- exactamente mis compañeras y yo escogemos a 10 chicas cada vez que podemos ellas son nuestros juguetes ya que solo están aquí para divertirnos

Isabel- es decir moriremos para su diversión

Proserpina- exactamente pero si logras sobrevivir (que es muy difícil) tendrás un deseo cualquiera que desees

Isabel- no creo que eso sea verdad, ….. Todavía no me dices tu nombre

Proserpina- lo siento soy un poco maleducada, mi nombre es Proserpina reina del inframundo básicamente el lugar donde tendrás que sobrevivir

Isabel- interesante, si sobrevivo me concederás cualquier deseo

Proserpina- si, y también podrás conservar las habilidades que se te den dadas a lo largo del juego

Isabel- bien acepto ya que tampoco tengo otra opción

Proserpina- bien te diré algo más mis compañeras también eligieron chicas te daré un consejo relaciónate con ellas un poco de amor te servirá

Isabel-(ríe) yo no creo en el amor

Proserpina-Si quieres sobrevivir tal vez lo necesites

Isabel-el amor no sirve si quieres te traicionan por propio beneficio

Proserpina-bien veamos cómo te va en este reto no creo que vivas más de 3 días

Isabel-puede ser o tal vez dure más este mundo es interesante

Proserpina-(ríe) que la diversión comience, te recuerdo que hay chicas que tal vez te encuentres en el camino

Isabel- y a mí que, si son buenas sobrevivirán si no, no lo aran

Proserpina-en ese caso que el juego comience, (por fin algo de diversión)

Isabel- bien comencemos

Proserpina- espera antes te diré tu habilidad, desde ahora puedes hacerte invisible pero no funciona con todas las criaturas y además te regalo esta espada mas no recibirás la habilidad para usarla

Isabel- no me preocupo

Proserpina desapareció y se aquel lugar negro empezó a desaparecer mostrando un lugar rojo sin

Rastros de agua ni comida y a lo lejos se veían unas cosas raras dirigiéndose hacia mi

EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE

June

Cuando tome el ascensor y comenzó a subir de pronto la luz se fue y el ascensor se paró** genial ahora estoy a oscuras** saque mi celular pero no funcionaba, después sentí una mano en mi hombro y un hola

Lilith- Hola June

Me asuste al oír eso porque cuando subí estaba totalmente sola y ahora alguien me habla y estoy sin ninguna vista

Lilith-no te asustes solo quiero divertirme

De repente comenzó a iluminarse mi cuerpo y el cuerpo de aquella persona que me hablaba

Lilith- Hola mi nombre es Lilith diabla hebrero bienvenida al juego de ¿sobrevivirás? Donde tendrás que sobrevivir

June- esto es un sueño

Lilith-no lo es bien ahora te diré no puedes decir que no si lo haces morirás inmediatamente ¿Qué decides?

June- yo

Lilith- antes que nada te reto a que no sobrevivirás los primeros días

June- eso es un reto, digo que si

Lilith- bien mi juguete ya que eso eres porque me divertirás te daré una habilidad que te servirá la cual es que serás buena con cualquier arma pero solo te daré un par de cuchillos si quieres otra habilidad o otra arma tendrás que sobrevivir por un tiempo

June- bien pero ¿a qué me enfrento?

Lilith- al inframundo a eso te enfrentas a diferentes criaturas y a participantes de las cuales tal vez puedas confiar o tal vez no todo depende de las decisiones que tomes por favor no me decepciones y si lo haces no seas la primera en morir

June- es fácil para ti decirlo

Lilith- por una vez quiero ser la ganadora

June- bien es hora de empezar

Lilith- en ese caso adiós cuidado con los seres extraños (ríe)

Empezó a desaparecer todo lo oscuro y la luz volvió pero no había sol en ninguna parte todo este lugar es completamente rojo y tiene algunos hoyos por donde sale fuego y unas criaturas a gran velocidad hacia mi

EN OTRA PARTE

Samantha

Al despertar vi que ya no había nadie en autobús y me había pasado de mi casa, llame al chofer pero este no me contesto y me tuve que parar y vi que no había conductor **tengo que hacer algo** me senté en el asiento e intente manejarlo pero era difícil porque el volante estaba duro como roca y además no funcionaban los frenos y por si fuera poco estaba a punto de estrellarme. Pensé rápidamente y busque el freno de emergencia que use y milagrosamente no me estrelle por un centímetro de diferencia

Mania- (aparece) pensaste rápido

Samantha- (asustada) ¿quién eres?

Mania- mi nombre es mania diosa del infierno

Samantha- ¿Qué hago aquí?

Mania- me alegra que preguntes veras desde este momento tu eres mi juguete para divertirme, el juego simplemente se trata de sobrevivir, felicidades ya pasaste la primera parte

Samantha- no sé si estoy soñando pero sí o no sea un sueño me niego

Mania- lastima pero te daré una segunda oportunidad acepta o morirás

Samantha- ¿Qué?

Mania- lo que escuchaste pero no todo es tan malo si sobrevives yo gano el puesto de reina del inframundo y tu recibirás cualquier deseo que quieras como por ejemplo jamás envejecer

Samantha- no me importa el deseo quiero salir y lo que puedo hacer es jugar

Mania- bien dicho, bien ahora te daré una habilidad que podrás mejorar conforme avances, tu habilidad será la lucha, solo eso, adiós te dejo

Mania desapareció y yo aparecí enfrente de muchas criaturas extrañas

EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE

Al despertar vi unos ojos que me miraban fijamente, mire al mi alrededor y todo estaba completamente oscuro y mis manos amarradas junto con mis pies

Mizuki -¿Dónde estoy? Ayúdame por favor

Bast- claro te ayudare pero si aceptas ser mi juguete

Mizuki - no te entiendo pero si no me sueltas te ira muy mal

Bast- me agrada tu carácter eres perfecta para jugar, soy Bast diosa del placer y te he traído aquí para que me diviertas intentando sobrevivir a los monstruos y otras cosas que existen en este mundo, si intentas negarte te matare ahora mismo

Mizuki- es decir da lo mismo si juego o no

Bast- no del todo te daré una habilidad y si ganas te cumpliré cualquier deseo, que decides

Mizuki- la primera

Bast- bien (mágicamente desaparecen las cuerdas de mizuki) tu habilidad será manejo en las armas como ya eres un poco buena en luchas toma (le da una pistola normal) más adelante tal vez puedas mejorar tu habilidad o tener otra, adiós

Mizuki- Bast desapareció y aquel lugar igual ahora tenía un arma en mis manos y estaba arriba de un árbol sin hojas

EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE

Yui

Al abrir el libro me fije que había un personaje que se movía y decía con letras en grande **dale la vuelta a la hoja **Al hacerlo apareció un rostro que comenzó a salir del libro, en ese momento me asuste y lo solté

Hecate- eso dolió, que mal educada

Yui-(no dice nada)

Hecate- parece que te deje sin habla, bien acabemos esto rápido quiero divertirme lo antes posible (le ofrece la mano y la levanta)

Yui- ¿Quién eres

Hecate- mi nombre es Hecate diosa griega del submundo y la brujería y te invito a sobrevivir a este juego donde tendrás la oportunidad de ganarte un deseo pero antes de que digas que no déjame decirte que esa respuesta te matara, aceptas

Yui- ¿a qué me enfrento?

Hecate- ya lo sabrás ahora dime si o no

Yui- ya conoces la respuesta

Hecate- bien dicho ahora te dare una habilidad que te ayudara la cual será, curación pero ten cuidado de no enojarte o ponerte nerviosa

Yui- ¿Por qué?

Hecate- ya lo descubrirás, adiós

Hecate desapareció, y yo me encontraba en una biblioteca pero esta no era normal había cosas muy extrañas en ella

EN OTRA PARTE

Sure

Cuando le probé el pastel un raro sabor invadió mi paladar y todo comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente y en un segundo me encontraba en un lugar totalmente negro con una chica mirándome

Ishtar – Hola mi nombre es Ishtar diosa Babilonia de la fertilidad ¿te gusto mi pastel?

Sure- ¿Dónde estoy?

Ishtar- no contestaras mi pregunta?

Sure- tenía un sabor extraño pero sabía bien

Ishtar- buena respuesta si hubieras dicho que sabía mal te hubiera matado

Sure- ¿Qué?

Ishtar- lo que oíste bien ahora que aceptaste ser mi juguete al comerte ese pastel te diré lo que tienes que hacer

Sure- ¿de que hablas?

Ishtar- simplemente que ahora tienes que sobrevivir en este juego y lo aceptaste al comer pero si quieres te puedo matar ahora mismo no me molestaría para nada

Sure- prefiero jugar

Ishtar- bien lo único que tienes que hacer es sobrevivir te daré una habilidad la cual será mmmmmm ya se podrás armas cualquier cosa que se te ocurra como armas y eso pero otra cosa será que sepas usarlas, adiós

Ishtar se fue y yo aparecí en un bosque que parece sacado de una película de terror

EN OTRA PARTE

Anna

Al entrar a la sala de operaciones me sorprendí al no ver nada y me refiero a nada de nada porque todo era un lugar oscuro y después alguien me susurro** no puedes escapar** y me empujo entrando a aquel lugar y desapareciendo la puerta apareciendo una chica enfrente de mi

Anna- ¿quién eres?

Metztli – soy Metztli Diosa Azteca de la noche y perdón por el empujón pero no podía permitir que tuvieras la oportunidad de escapar

Anna- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Metzli- fácil serás mi juguete para divertirme viendo como intentas sobrevivir a este lugar

Anna- ¿este lugar oscuro?

Metzli- esto solo es una protección el lugar al que tienes que sobrevivir es peor que tus pesadillas

Anna- y no me dejaras negarme

Metzli- eres muy lista, pero si sobrevives te cumpliré un deseo y podrás quedarte con las habilidades ganadas

Anna-¿Cuándo comienzo?

Metzli- ahora tu habilidad será, el camuflaje lo que significa que podrás cambiar de color o el color de ropa para hacerlo, adiós

La chica desapareció y yo me encontraba en un lugar donde había algunas criaturas que me veían y no de la buena manera

EN OTRA PARTE

Yuukino- cuando abrí mis ojos no podía ver nada en un momento pensé que me había quedado ciega pero no es así porque veía mi cuerpo

Naamah –hola Yuukino mi nombre es Naamah y soy un demonio

Yuukino- esto es un sueño, como siempre me hace mal no dormir

Naamah- siempre piensan lo mismo, pero esto no es un sueño te lo puedo demostrar (la pellizca) lo vez si fuera un sueño no dolería

yuukino- eso dolió pero si no es un sueño que ¿hago aquí?

Naamah- explicación rápida tienes que sobrevivir y no puedes negarte si lo haces te matare ahora mismo pero algo me dice que no te negaras por eso te escogí muchas chicas que escojo las tengo que matar en cuanto llegan porque se desesperan en este lugar o se niegan

Yuukino- lo dices tranquilamente eso quiere decir que lo disfrutas

Naamah- exactamente ahora te una habilidad para poder ver el show que me darás tú y las otras chicas que participaran, tu habilidad será diseñar estrategias si sabes cómo aprovecharlo podrás sobrevivir

Yuukino- antes de irte ¿hay más chicas aquí?

Naamah- si tal vez te las encuentres empezando sí logras verlas, te daré un consejo antes de irme no seas amiga de nadie, adiós, a se me olvido si ganas te cumpliré cualquier deseo

Cuando todo desapareció me encontraba en un lugar demasiado alto donde podía ver todo pero ese lugar no tenía forma de bajar ¿ahora qué hago?

EN OTRA PARTE

Jhoshy

Abrí mis ojos esperando ver a mi hermana pero no fue así en su lugar vi solo oscuridad** ¿se abra ido la luz?** Intente tocar la mesa pero no estaba y cuando llame a mi familia nadie contesto

Jhoshy- hay alguien

Tunrida –si

Jhoshy-¿Quién eres?

Tunrida- Turinda diabla Escandinava permíteme felicitarte casi nadie sobrevive al dolor de cabeza que te provoque

Jhoshy- quieres decir que tú fuiste la culpable

Tunrinda- si pero siéntete victoriosa no cualquiera lo logra, ahora a lo importante te traje aquí para que seas mi juguete he intentes sobrevivir a este juego si lo logras te ganaras un deseo y si pierdes me aras que me divierta

Jhoshy- espera ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tunrinda- ya lo dije, no me molestes que de seguro todas las demás ya comenzaron y yo todavía aquí diciéndote esto, bien tu habilidad será se ágil eso es todo adiós

Esa chica se fue y o aparecí en el cielo cayendo a gran velocidad ¿Qué hago ahora?

EN OTRA PARTE

Antonella

Salí de los vestuarios viendo un lugar completamente oscuro y a una chica sentada

Antonella- hola ¿sabes porque esto esta oscuro?

Sekhmet- si yo lo hice

Antonella- podrías regresar la luz podríamos caernos con algo

Sekhment- imposible en este lugar no hay nada solo estamos tú y yo

Antonella- ¿Quién eres?

Sekhmet – sekhmet diosa de la venganza

Antonella- ¿Qué quieres?

Sekhmet- ¿fácil he venido para retarte, sé que no puedes negarte?

Antonella- ¿Qué clase de reto?

Sekhmet- fácil tendrás que sobrevivir en mi mundo

Antonella-¿con que objetivo?

Sekhmet- el objetivo es divertirme a mí y a mis amigas además la ganadora será la reina y si nuestro juguete gana se le cumplirá un deseo de cualquier tipo además de conservar las habilidades que te di a lo largo del juego

Antonella- sabes acepto todos los retos pero este está a otro nivel

Sekhmet- sabes algo si no aceptas te mato aquí mismo, no me decepciones y acepta

Antonella- bien acepto

Sekhmet- bien tu habilidad será gran velocidad, aprovéchala bien adiós

Aparecí en un lugar sin nada alrededor, ni siquiera una señal de vida

_**EL JUEGO A EMPEZADO**_

* * *

><p><strong>m3xiiii sobre las preguntas eres libre de contestarlas como quieras de memoria o consultando pero claro pondre un limite para responderlas como por ejemplo un dia o dos, y lo que pasa pueden ser las dos cosas morir o un problema. espero te haiga gustado el nuevo capitulo<strong>

**Fatima Andrade gracias por el abrazo y el besote recibe unos mas grandes aun**

**Black Ross espero te haiga gustado**

** .yui21 por fin la actualizacion espero no tarde en la siguiente porque tengo ya que pasara con todas si sobreviven o no, gracias por tu reviews**

**shionlover muchos saludos a ti tanbien**

**Saku-Chan21 papapapapapa,papapapa aqui el nuevo capitulo gracias por tu reviews**

**anti456 que suerte no estudias y sacas 10, enrealidad yo solo tengo que estudiar para fisica en las demas materias no ademas de que no me gusta estudiar**

**Yuui Kuroyume el conejito me dio suerte porque no me van a poner examen de fisica (ya tengo 10 en uno ahora solo falta el otro examen) y pude escribirlo, otro abrazo**

**sailorblackrose mi personaje no tiene apellido porque se me olvido ponerlo, espero te haiga gustado el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE<strong>


	5. capitulo 4

**hola aqui con el nuevo capitulo se que dije que no lo subiria pero tuve mucha tarea esta semana y la que falta y tenia dos opciones comenzar el nuevo ccapitulo o terminar este capitulo que estaba a la mitas, gano la segunda opcion asi que disfruten  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 4<br>**

Isabel

Unas cosas raras de color negro comenzaron a acercarse a mi lentamente y después aumentaron el paso, esas cosas al acercarse observe como no tenían ojos pero si una gran boca con colmillos que podrían arrancarte la piel fácilmente, **tengo que pensar rápido** puede que esas cosas no puedan ver pero no significa que no puedan olerme lo que es probable además de que ahora que me doy cuenta hay menos luz lo que significa que está oscureciendo** piensa rápido sentí **en mis manos un objeto al mirarla vi la espada** que tonta soy me olvide por completo** ahora solo tenía que aprender rápidamente como usarla pero no me preocupo por esa situación ya que soy rápida aprendiendo sin importar tenga un maestro o no solo con verlo puedo hacerlo y si recuerdo todas las películas que he visto o todas las peleas creo que podre hacerlo. Me escondí detrás de una roca y espere tranquilamente a que esas cosas se acercaran y darles con la espada

Mientras tanto

Proserpina- no empezó mal pero eso no quiere decir que sobreviva a la primera

Escuchaba los pasos rápidos de esas cosas acercarse, espere unos segundos y con un rápido movimiento Salí de mi escondite enfrentándolos uno por uno, mochando cada parte de su cuerpos para prevenir posibles problemas

**CON JUNE**

Observe como la luz comenzaba a desaparecer y esos seres extraños comenzaban a ser más rápidos lo que creo que significa que son nocturnos o eso creo además cuando todos ellos llegaron a mí se detuvieron por el fuego que salía, observe que cuando paso eso a uno le hizo daño** por lo que mis sospechas son correctas son nocturnos** pero eso no me quita del peligro ahora mismo estoy rodeada de esas cosas, no sé si duraran estas cosas con fuego toda la noche, además cada vez que salen se sienten más calientes si sigo aquí puede que me queme. Comencé a pensar la situación según como veo cada hoyo tiene un tiempo de 5 segundos, pero en cada hoyo a una distancia considerable se encuentra una criatura, por lo que sí quiero salir de aquí necesito matarla con este cuchillo que aún no sé cómo manejar, pero no tengo miedo confió en mis habilidades por lo que no me rendiré, agarre el cuchillo y me puse frente a frente con esa criatura, espere los a que el fuego cesara y rápidamente lo cruce, la primera fase estaba superada pero no la segunda ahora tenía que usar este cuchillo, que no me dio tiempo de usar porque esa criatura me tumbo al suelo intentando morderme** tengo que hacer algo las demás criaturas se acercan** tome el cuchillo y se lo encaje quitándomelo de encima y escapando

**CON SAMANTHA**

Había un circulo de criaturas extrañas muchos de ellos animales negros a los cuales no se les podía ver el rostro, de repente atrás de mí una criatura negra sin ojos por lo que vi me agarro, yo con un rápido movimiento me la pude quitar pero aquellas cosas chiquitas comenzaron a morderme por todo el cuerpo, rápidamente las patee y agarraba todas las rocas que había en mi camino para matarlas y escapar pero mientras avanzaba era cada vez más lenta y mis piernas pesaban mucho al mirarme las mordidas que tenia se veían horrible, Trate de escóndeme para que no me vieran esas cosas

**CON YUI**

Esa biblioteca en la cual aparecí no era normal había libros que volaban de un lado a otro y unas criaturas mirándome pero no se movían para nada** espero sigan así**, comencé a buscar la salida pero se me ocurrió que pudiera haber un libro que digiera sobre este mundo y pudiera saber a qué me enfrento por lo que comencé a buscar

Hecate- (no quiero aparecer para decirle lo que pasara si agarra el equivocado, mejor veré que pasa)

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar un libro escuche un grito de afuera de una chica, al ver por la ventana vi a una chica peleando con una criatura pero esta chica se veía lastimada, por lo que salí rápidamente para intentar ayudarla sin saber que hacia

Hecate- te salvaste por esta vez

Samantha

Pude ver un lugar donde podría refugiarme pero esa criatura volvió aparecer, pude vencerla pero después de eso no pude moverme llegando a mi limite **parece que no dure nada** cuando me estaba dando por vencida una chica apareció

Yui- ¿te encuentras bien?

Samantha-¿Quién eres?

Yui- déjame ayudarte (no sé cómo hacerlo pero lo intentare)

Samantha- (esa chica puso sus manos en mis heridas y estas se curaron rápidamente quitándome el dolor y permitiendo moverme) (sonrisa) muchas gracias

Yui- Yui de nada, necesitabas ayuda

Samantha- parece que puedo confiar en ti pensé que las chicas que estuvieran en esta situación no nos ayudaríamos

Yui- no te preocupes puedes confiar en mí, vamos a la biblioteca

Samantha- si

**Al pararse las chicas se quedaron impresionadas al ver que esa biblioteca ya no estaba**

Hecate- parece que ya son amigas

Mania- esto se pondrá interesante mas adelante, veamos si

Hecate- siguen siendo amigas

**CON SURE**

Aparecí en un bosque que parecía sacado de una película de terror y por si fuera poco el lugar se estaba oscureciendo por lo que pensé en hacer una fogata, pero después recordé que no sabía cómo hacer una, pero por arte de magia al tomar una rama de un árbol supe cómo hacerla y recordé la habilidad que me dieron, armar cosas por lo que creo que aquí se usa, Después de unos minutos pude armar la fogata fácilmente, pero después me dio hambre y no sé si aquí pueda comer algo

**CON MIZUKI**

Aparecí enfrente de un árbol, al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta que era un bosque y debajo de mi podía ver a unas cuantas serpientes que empezaban a subirse al árbol** agarre mi pistola y comencé a dispararles **dándome cuenta de mi gran puntería pero tenía que cuidar las balas ya que no se si son infinitas o tendré que buscar más aunque le doy más posibilidades a la numero dos. Baje del árbol y tome una serpiente, según se pueden comer pero lo que no se es como cocinarla, caminaba por el bosque cuando mire fuego rápidamente me acerque mirando a una chica

Mizuki-(no sé qué decir ¿es mi amiga o enemiga?

Sure- ¿de dónde sacaste esa serpiente?

Mizuki-(¿Qué pregunta es esa?)La mate hace unos minutos

Sure-(le ruge el estómago) lo siento es que tengo hambre soy Sure

Mizuki- Mizuki, te propongo algo préstame tu fuego y ambas comemos

Sure- si, (miestras cocinaban la serpiente) ¿Cuál es tu habilidad?

Mizuki- manejo cualquier arma pero por ahora solo tengo una pistola y tu habilidad

Sure- puedo armar cualquier cosa

**CON ANNA**

Muchas criaturas me veían atentamente y yo veía la posibilidad de escapar de aquí** esto no será fácil pero hay que intentarlo** lentamente cada una de esas criatura diferentes se acercaban a mi mientras la noche caía, rápidamente comencé a mover mis piernas y corrí sin saber a qué lugar me dirigía pero eso no importa ahora. Me encontré con una gran roca en la que use mi habilidad salvándome de esas criaturas** esto será fácil**

Metztli-eso es lo que piensas todavía no conoces ni a la mitad de las criaturas

Seguí escondida por unos minutos cuando una criatura diferente llego, pero no me preocupe hasta que se puso muy cerca de mi asustándome un poco, cerré mis ojos y escuche un ruido de un grito al abrirlos esa criatura se encontraba en el suelo totalmente muerta y a un lado una chica

Isabel- no debes confiarte

Anna- gracias

Isabel-(le apunta con la espada) dime amiga o enemiga

Anna- de que hablas?

Isabel- fácil en este juego no sabes en quien confiar ahora dime amiga o enemiga

Anna- ninguna de las dos ya que no te conozco pero no soy tu enemiga

Isabel- te creo, sabes debes tener cuidado cuando te asustas dejas de camuflarte y además debes de analizar a las criaturas, (comenzamos a caminar)

Anna-dime cuál es tu habilidad?

Isabel- invisibilidad

**CON YUUKINO**

Aparecí arriba de una roca demasiada alta y no había ninguna manera de bajar por más que buscaba y tampoco podía moverme mucho y si brinco de seguro me matare ¿Qué puedo hacer? Creo que lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos es esperar a que alguna de las posibles chicas que fueron enviadas al igual que a mí pase y quiera ayudarme o al contrario quiera matarme

**CON** **JHOSHY**

**C**aía a gran velocidad** ¿Cómo quieren que sobreviva si me envían a caer** tengo que pensar puede que encuentre algo, este mundo es diferente al mío nunca se sabe, pero por más que buscaba no miraba nada,** moriré** fue lo primero que pensé pero después un sonido inundo el lugar, era un pájaro enorme pero estaba un poco lejos pero intentare subirme a él por poquito y caigo pero logre agarrarme de una de sus plumas y trepar hacia él, aunque al principio fue muy difícil lo logre. Mientras volaba mire que no muy lejos había una chica arriba de unas rocas que estaban a punto de caerse no lo pensé dos veces y fui a ayudarla

Yuukino-(esta roca se derrumbara y moriré. Escuche un ruido y mire a una chica que venía volando con una criatura, me tendió su mano y yo la tome) Gracias

Jhoshy- de nada

Yukino- (me pregunto si puedo confiar en ella) soy yuukino, parece que oscurece será mejor buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos

Jhoshy- jhoshy , tienes razón

**CON ANTONELLA**

Aparecí en un lugar totalmente vacío, si este juego se trata de sobrevivir lo primero que tengo que hacer es buscar donde pasar la noche y hacerlo antes de que este lugar oscurezca por completo, comencé a correr dándome cuenta de la gran velocidad que poseo pero lo único malo es que no puedo ver bien y me golpe con una criatura negra que se acercó lentamente a mí, ripiadamente corrí a gran velocidad pero nuevamente me golpe pero esta vez con una chica

June-(algo me golpeo rápidamente iba a encargarle mi cuchillo pero me detuve al mirar que era una chica)

Antonella- no me mates

June- lo siento pensé que eras una de esas criaturas (se escucharon unos ruidos y ambas comenzamos a escapar)

Antonella- corramos (tuve que dejar mi gran velocidad para quedarme con esta chica) ¿Cómo te llamas?

June- june

Antonella- bonito nombre el mío es Antonella

* * *

><p>G<strong>racias a todas por sus reviews no les digo mas porque todavia me falta imprimir la tarea ADIOS<strong>

**PD: lean mi finc de Halloween**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE<strong>


	6. AVISO: pregunta

**hola a todas como ven esto no es un capitulo solo es una pequeña preguntita para ustedes las participantes que quieren sobrevivir. Veran ya son 4 capitulos (3 porque unos tuvo segunda parte) pero todas han sobrevivido y dije es hora de hacer una pregunta o mas bien esto es un acertijo si lo contestan bien se quedan si no en el siguiente les pasara algo soy un poco malvada  
><strong>

**pd: pueden contestarlo con ayuda de internet pero solo tienen hasta que buelba a subir el capitulo aqui esta el acertijo**

_**2 padres y 2 hijos fueron a pescar 3 peces pescaron y cada quien se comio 1 ¿como pudo ser esto?**_

**pd: tienen que mandarlo por un pm por si se les ocurre mirar las respuestas (soy un poquito malvada lo se) nos vemos en el siguiente**


	7. capitulo 5

**hola chicas ¿que tal su findesemana? bien se que les dije que subiria actualizacion de un hallowen extraño el viernes ppero no pude ya que cumpli años el sabado (ayer) pero me festejaron el viernes por eso no pude, bien aqui el nuevo capitulo primero las sorpresas  
><strong>

**1- una chica no dejo respuesta del acertijo y fue Saku-Chan21 por lo que queda fuera del finc quedando un espacio libre para otra ficha con alexy (saku recuerda que puedes mandar otra pero diferente)**

**2- recuerdo haberles dicho que no queria las respuestas en los reviews por lo que m3xiiii y shionlover veran su castigo en el finc**

**sin mas sorpresas les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Isabel y Anna comenzaron a caminar protegiéndose de esas criaturas pero más Isabel por tener una espada<p>

Anna- dime ¿Por qué te dieron una espada?

Isabel- no sé cuando llegue trataron de matarme con ella

Anna- al parecer no fui a la única que trataron de matar

Isabel- al parecer al empezar nos ponen una prueba si la pasamos seguimos si no morimos en ese instante

Anna- (grita) cuidado

Isabel- (ataca a la criatura) cada vez parecen mas

Anna- lo mejor será buscar refugio

Isabel- lo mismo digo hay que buscar además algo que comer si no, no durare mucho peleando

Anna- lamento no poder ayudarte

Isabel- no te preocupes

Anna- permíteme ayudarte, se un poco de medicina y creo que te esfuerzas mucho con la espada y creo que aunque no sepa cómo usarla no la agarras de la manera correcta, si sigues así podrías torcerte la muñeca

Isabel- gracias te are caso cuando podamos descansar y analice más esto (perece que tengo alguien útil)

**Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta ver un bosque y una luz que provenía de el inmediatamente fueron encontrándose con dos chicas con una serpiente en el fuego**

**Sure y mizuki platicaban calmadamente hasta que escucharon un ruido que provenía de los arboles al mirar notaron a dos chicas**

Isabel

Encontramos a dos chicas debemos de tener cuidado con ellas no sabemos que piensen por lo que usare mi espada para comprobarlo

Isabel- (apuntándoles con la espada) rápido díganme son enemigas o amigas y su habilidad si son amigas

Sure- mi nombre es sure soy amiga y mi habilidad es armas cualquier cosa

Mizuki- mizuki amiga habilidad manejo de armas más específico una pistola

Isabel- bien (parece que debo tener cuidado con mizuki) mi nombre es Isabel mi habilidad es la invisibilidad y ella en Anna habilidad el camuflaje (le ruge el estómago)

Sure- si quieren pueden acompañarnos a comer una rica serpiente

Isabel- (parece que no son tan malas)

Anna- si no es molestia

**Con yui y samantha **

Yui me encontraba impresionada de que la biblioteca ya no estuviera y creo que a mi compañera samantha también estaba impresionada

Yui- lo mejor será salir de aquí y buscar refugio en otro lugar

Samantha- bien (se levanta) gracias por curarme desde ahora no nos separaremos entendiste

Yui- si

Samantha

Comenzamos a caminar y correr por culpa de esas criaturas que golpeaba cada vez más débil

Yui- necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde descansar y rápido (mira humo de una fogata a lo lejos) vamos hacia ahí

Yui

Caminamos hasta llegar con cuatro chicas que nos recibieron primeramente preguntándonos nuestra habilidad y preguntándonos si éramos amigas o enemigas

Samantha

Cuando dijimos amigas ellas nos ofrecieron comida o más bien una serpiente que se terminaba de cocinar al parecer no todas son tan malas ¿me pregunto si habrá más chicas en este lugar?

**Con yuukino y jhoshy**

**Jhoshy**

Mientras volábamos comence a hablar con Yuukino, pronto nos hicimos amiga o eso creo, después de un rato volando el pájaro enorme comenzó a moverse bruscamente ocasionando que cayéramos

Jhoshy- ¿te encuentras bien Yuukino?

Yuukino- si no te preocupes no fue tan fea la caída fea la que hubiera pasado de no ser por ti (me di cuenta que 6 chicas nos miraban inmediatamente me levante inmediatamente)

Isabel- ustedes díganme amigas o enemigas

Yui- pareces disco rayado, vamos a ayudarlas

Isabel- solo me preocupo puede que ellas sean enemigas nunca se sabe

Jhoshy- no te preocupes somos amigas (nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata)

**Con** ** Antonella y June**

June- necesitamos un lugar donde haiga luz

Antonella- ¿Por qué?

June- esas criaturas son nocturnas lo que quiere decir que si hay luz no se acercaran

Antonella- entendido espérame aquí o mas bien sigue corriendo en esta dirección me adelantare

June-de que hablas

June

Antonella salió disparada como un rayo lo que significa que tiene una gran velocidad que significa que puso escapar de esas criaturas y dejarme pero no lo hiso ¿quiere decir que no es mi enemiga? Después de un rato llego

Antonella

Salí corriendo buscando un lugar don hubiera un poco de luz pero nada de nada hasta que vi como un humo salía de un bosque lo que me dio esperanza rápidamente fui con June

Antonella- vamos a un bosque no muy lejos parece que hay luz

June- vamos

**Cuando las chicas llegaron sucedió lo mismo y comenzaron a conocerse mejor**

Isabel- mi habilidad es la invisibilidad

Anna- camuflaje

Sure- armar cosas

Mizuki- manejo de armas, una pistola

Yui- curación

Samantha- lucha

Jhoshy- agilidad

Yuukino- estrategias

Antonella- rapidez

June- manejo de armas especifico un cuchillo

Isabel- creo que si nos quedamos juntas las 10 podremos salir de este lugar ya que cada una cuenta con diferentes habilidades diferentes muy buenas ¿Qué piensan?

Todas- si

Sure- pasando a cosas más importantes, tengo hambre podemos comer la serpiente

Mizuki- ¿crees que alcance para todas?

Sure- si es muy grande, vamos comer y después a descansar

Isabel- creo que es lo mejor pero mientras comemos hablaremos de que hacer mañana (mientras comían)

Yuukino- pienso que debemos planear bien lo de mañana no tenemos conocimientos de este lugar

Yui- hablando de eso yo aparecí en un biblioteca en ella podría haber algo de este mundo como las criaturas

Anna- ¿Por qué no buscaste?

Samantha- eso fue mi culpa estaba herida y salió a ayudarme y después desapareció la biblioteca

Isabel- en ese caso ya tenemos un objetivo para mañana el cual será buscar esa biblioteca, por ahora durmamos

**Las chicas comenzaron a dormirse pero a ninguna se le ocurrió vigilar o ¿tal vez si pero no dijeron nada? Por esa razón no se esperaron lo que estaba a punto de pasar en medio de la noche algo se deslizaba por el bosque y fue acercándose a estas chicas que estaban profundamente dormidas pero una de ellas se levantó mirando ese cosa que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mizuki pero no le tomo importancia solamente se recostó y fingió estar dormida y esperar a que alguien se levantara si eso ocurría mizuki viviría pero de no ser así moriría. A la mañana Sure se levantó dando un gran grito**

Sure

Me levante un rato y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían ahí se encontraba ella mizuki pero alrededor de su cuerpo estaba una anaconda además tenía casi la mitad de la pierna de mizuki en su boca, al escuchar mi grito las demás se levantaron y aterraras intentaron salvar a mizuki

Isabel- (corta la anaconda con la espada)

**Todas las chicas tardaron en quitar la enorme anaconda del cuerpo de mizuki pero al final lo lograron pero ya era demasiado tarde**

Anna- es tarde no presenta ningún signo vital Mizuki está muerta

Yui- y si intento ayudarla

Isabel- imposible a no ser que puedas revivir a los muertos, puedes

Yui- no

Isabel- en ese caso no vale la pena intentarlo, será mejor irnos antes de que algo más pase

Sure- dejaremos su cuerpo aquí

Isabel- tienes una mejor idea, no podemos llevarlo y si lo hiciéramos se pudriría

Sure- entonces un entierro

Isabel- perderíamos el tiempo además (mira hacia atrás y esquiva una serpiente que volaba hacia ella)

June- (grita y la muerde la serpiente)

Anna- (la muerde otra serpiente)

Isabel- rápido yui cúralas y las demás huyan yo me encargo de lar serpientes

Isabel- (acabe con cada una de las serpientes para después encontrarme con Proserpina)

Proserpina- nada mal déjame decirte

Isabel- ¿Qué quieres?

Proserpina- solo saludar y decirte cuidado nunca sabes en quien confiar

Isabel- (ríe) no te fíes yo seré la ganadora (regrese con las chicas) todo bien

Yui- pude curarlas pero

Anna y june- ya no podemos usar nuestra habilidad

Isabel- lo que significa que se les fue quitada

Anna- si, ahora que aremos

Isabel- fácil no nos separaremos e intentaran recuperarla según se en este juego podemos mejorar o obtener otra habilidad solo tienen que intentarlo, bien sigamos nuestro camino

**Las chicas comenzaron a caminar ahora con una compañera menos dejando sol dos de ellas sin habilidades**

* * *

><p><strong>soy malvada lo se, bueno para shionlover y m3xiiii si quieren quedar en el finc ya saben que hacer pero para recuperar su habilidad tienen que resolver el proximo acertijo (recuerden por pm) aqui les va<strong>

_tengo 120 sillas y 120 changos peludos ¿cuantas sillas me sobran?  
><em>

**si quieres su habilidad y no lo resuelven diganme y les dare otra oportunidad pero (risa malvada) ustedes piensen**

**2- para las demas que sobrevivieron solo necesito un reviews**

**PD: les tengo una pregunta les gustaria que hisiera una pagina de Facebook estaba pensando y creo que seria mas facil (claro si quieren)**

**3- gracias a todas por sus reviews y gracias por leer**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola les tengos dos buenas noticias y dos malas primero las malas**

**1- tal vez me quede sin internet y no se por cuanto tiempo**

**2- si hay actualizaciones de alguna de estudes no las podre leer**

**las buenas**

**1-ya sali de vacaciones y no me tengo que ir a recursas gracias a las que me desearon suerte **

**2- abra otra actualizacion para las que lenn mi finc de gakuen alice**

**otra cosa la nueva ficha es de Lunahermosa**

* * *

><p><strong>2 DIA<strong>

**Las chicas comenzaron a caminar con un plan pero ¿ese plan era seguro? ¿Faltaría algo? ¿Qué sucederá?**

Isabel-cicas sé que todavía no pueden superar la muerte de Mizuki yo tampoco pero si no están alertas no podremos sobrevivir y menos buscar esa biblioteca

Anna-tienes razón

Isabel-¿quieren escuchar lo que diré?

June-dilo

Isabel-bien primeramente pensaba que debemos dividirnos no para buscar la biblioteca sino hacer tres grupos uno buscara la biblioteca, otro analizara el lugar y buscara un lugar donde dormir o un refugio y el ultimo buscara comida y agua y nos reuniremos en este lugar antes de que anochezca

Samantha- creo que será mejor estar juntas

Yui- deberíamos de seguir la idea de Isabel así avanzaremos más

Isabel- bien are los equipos según las habilidades, el que buscara la biblioteca serán samantha, Yui y Joshy, los encargados analizar el lugar y buscaran el lugar serán Sure, Antonella y Yukkino y por ultimo las encargadas del agua serán June, Anna y Yo además buscaremos una forma de recuperar su habilidad todas están de acuerdo, las clasifique de acuerdo a sus habilidades

Todas- no hay problemas

Isabel bien nos veremos aquí en la anochecer

**Las chicas se separaron para completar su pequeña misión ¿habrá sido buena idea lo que hicieron o es una equivocación que llevara a un problema?**

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

Bats- Es hora de buscar a mi nueva participante ya que la anterior no duro

Proserpina- a la próxima escógelas mejor y Lilith y Metztli ¿Qué aran con sus chicas?

Lilith- claro esta recuperaran su habilidad pero a cambio de un precio

Metztli- yo are las cosas más interesantes

Proserpina- ya veremos quien hace aquí lo interesante

**EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE **

**Ryn**

Mi nombre es Rin Usui tengo 17 años mi cabello es negro hasta la cintura, mis ojos de un lindo verde claro y mido 1,65 hoy comenzó con mi nuevo trabajo en un florería que mis padres tienen y como ellos se irán por un mes me dejaron a cargo ya que yo no quería ir

-hija segura que no quieres ir con nosotros a visitar a tus tías y primas

Ryn- no, nn te preocupes estaré bien además tengo instituto no faltare un mes

-en eso tienes razón, bien nos veremos dentro de un mes adiós

Ryn

Mis padres se fueron y yo me dirigí a la florería después de un rato llegaron clientes

-mira si es la sin amigas, ahora trabajas ya que no tienes amigas con quien estar

Ryn- prefiero estar sola que con chicas como ustedes ¿compraran algo?

-si dame una rosa

Ryn- toma a y procura que nadie se entere que tú misma te la regalaste

-eres una, me voy

Como siempre digo es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada

Bats- interesante concepto

Ryn-¿Quién eres?

Bast-nadie en especial, tú me sirves

Ryn- te pido de la manera más amable que salgas de mi tienda

Bast-¿Por qué?

Ryn-eres muy rara

Bast-lo se (hora de mandarte a mi mundo)

Ryn- (de un momento a otro me encontraba en un lugar oscuro

Bast- bien hora de decirte lo que aras para mí (le explica todo el juego) y ahora eres mi nuevo juguete

Ryn- ¿Cómo te atreves a usarme?

Bast- vamos no es tan malo te daré una habilidad y si ganas te cumpliré cualquier deseo que quieras

Ryn- y si me niego me matas

Bast- básicamente si, bien tu habilidad será manejo de látigo (le da el látigo) por favor dame un espectáculo entretenido (se va)

Ryn

Cuando se fue aparecí en un lugar sin nada alrededor ¿ahora qué hago? Veamos lo primero será conseguir un refugio

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS EN EL PRIMER GRUPO

**samantha, Yui y Joshy comenzaron la búsqueda de la biblioteca un equipo equilibrado para una búsqueda Samantha en lucha, yui en curación y joshy en agilidad ¿podrán encontrarla?**

Samantaha

Salimos en busca de la biblioteca junto con yui y Joshy que creo nos llevaremos bien y estando juntas podremos sobrevivir y salir de este lugar lo más rápido posible para ir a nuestros hogares y para eso debo esforzarme y confiar en mis compañeras

Yui

Aun no estoy del todo segura de poder confiar al 100% en mis compañeras ya que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir por lo que mi plan será ayudar en todo lo que pueda y cuando encuentre en quien confiar protegernos una a la otra para salir ya sea una o mas

Joshy

Creo que puedo confiar en ellas ya que al conocernos supe que puedo confiar en algunas chicas pero las demás aun no estoy del todo segura así que intentare averiguar lo más posible para asegurarme de quien confiar

Samantha- este paisaje no cambia sigue siendo arena

Yui- ¿Qué tan grande será este mundo?

Joshy- tal vez sea del mismo tamaño que la tierra

Samantha- miren (a lo lejos se veía nieve)

Yui- ¿nieve? Este lugar es raro aquí es arena y unos metros más hay nieve

Joshy- pero ¿es rara no? (llegaron)

Samantha-¿de qué manera?

Yui- no es totalmente blanca

Joshy- exacto esta nieve es como gris, puede que sea peligrosa

Samanta- entramos

Yui- miren esa es la biblioteca

Joshy- bien sigamos (entra a la nieve pero esta la paraliza)

AMBAS- Joshy

Samantha- rápido Yui

Yui- (con su habilidad desparaliza a Joshy con su poder)

Joshy- Gracias creo que lo mejor será regresar y contar esto

**Las chicas regresaron. Mientras tanto tiempo antes en el segundo grupo con** **Sure con su que es buena armando, Antonella con su rapidez y Yukkino con sus estrategias analizaban el lugar al mismo tiempo intentaban buscar un lugar donde dormir**

Sure

En estos momentos tengo que tener cuidado y tratar de proteger a todas mis compañeras para que podamos salir de este mundo por lo que are mi mejor esfuerzo e intentare alegrarles el día lo más que pueda

Antonella

No puedo permitirme perder y mucho menos no permitirme ayudar a mis compañeras, en estos momentos en lo único que tengo en mente

Yukkino

No conozco nada de este mundo así que mi plan será ir con cuidado y preocuparme por mi misma y no de los demás pero si les ayudare, pero primeramente estoy yo

Yukkino-tengo un plan

Ambas-dolo

Yukkino- bien Antonella con tu rapidez puedes observar este lugar más rápidamente y buscar si hay algún Árbol o algo por el estilo que ayude a armar una casa ya sea una cueva, Sure tú te encargaras de armar el refugio una vez que sabremos donde estará

Ambas- bien

Antonella- (use mi habilidad y di un gran recorrido claro no fue por todo el lugar o nunca acabaría encontrando una cueva, Regrese con las chicas) encontré una cueva

Yukkino- bien vamos (llegan a la cueva) es perfecta solo habla que construir algo que sirva como pared para protegernos

Sure- eso déjenmelo a mí, necesito madera es decir Arboles cortados y herramientas

Yukkino-¿Cómo aremos eso?

Antonella- creo que vi algunos troncos cortados un poco lejos iré por ellos pero me tardare

Yukkino- yo vigilare para que no haiga otra sorpresa, además hay que investigar la cueva (una vez investigada la cueva y traído el material)

Sure- ¿Dónde conseguiste las lianas?

Antonella- encontré una selva a unos cuantos kilómetros ¿sirven?

Sure- si servirán como sustituto mientras conseguimos tornillos y todo lo demás (construí una pared con lo que tenía a la mano) listo

Yukkino- increíble esto servirá ¿pero y la puerta?

Sure- arreglado mira (muestra una puerta de un lado tenia puras espinas y del otro no) esto servirá para que no entren más criaturas o eso pienso

Antonella- increíble

**en el tercer grupo se encontraban june, anna y isabel, June y Anna no poseían habilidad mientras que Isabel solo poseía invisibilidad y la espada**

June

Ahora no tengo mi habilidad pero eso no quiere decir que no ayude ahora mismo estoy observando l lugar para que nada nos sorprenda

Anna

Ahora mi objetivo es no ser una carga para mis compañeras por lo que haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance, además sospecho que Isabel nos colocó en su grupo para no ser una carga para los demás

Isabel

No perderé de vista mi objetivo, no me dejare engañar por nadie, seré muy cautelosa y are lo imposible para lograr sobrevivir sin importarme nada, yo seré la ganadora de este juego y pediré mi recompensa

Anna- ¿puedo preguntarte algo Isabel?

Isabel- si

Anna- nos colocaste contigo para no estorbar a las demás pero a cambio te estorbamos a ti al no tener habilidad

June- (tiene razón por eso hago mi mejor esfuerzo)

Isabel- (saca su espada y les apunta) que quede claro si me estorbaran no estarían aquí las hubiera dejado con las demás ayudando a analizar el lugar, Anna tú tienes conocimientos de enfermera y June desde que llegaste no dejas te poner atención a tus alrededores así que no piensen que si no tienen habilidad no sirven o no sobrevivirán

June- tienes toda la razón

Anna- siento lo que dije

Isabel- (sonríe) sigamos

**Las chicas comenzaron a caminar y enfrente de ellas aparecieron Lilith y Metztli que tomaron a June y a Anna llevándoselas a un lugar desconocido mientras Isabel se quedó solo sin poder hacer nada más que buscar agua y comida**

Isabel

Si analizo la situación no podre ayudar ya que no se adonde se las llevaron lo mejor ahora es buscar agua o comida para poder sobrevivir y en donde llevarla

**EN OTRA PARTE**

Ryn

Sigo caminando sin ningún rumbo, hasta ahora no he encontrado nada solo un basurero lleno de basura como, botellas, bolsas y todo eso, así que tome una botella por si llego a necesitarla, Seguí caminando hasta encontrarme a lo lejos con un árbol que seguí para poder descansar un poco

Isabel

Pude mirar a lo lejos un árbol cuando llegue me encontré con un lago solo que este no tenía agua como yo la conozco esta era de color roja. Tengo que asegurarme de que no me ocasione ningún daño ¿pero cómo?, escuche un ruido, inmediatamente saque mi espada encontrándome con una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes

Isabel-(le apunta con la espada)

Ryn- (debe de ser una enemiga, tengo que tener cuidado, saque mi látigo para defenderme)

**Ryn fue la primera en atacar y la que tenía ventaja ya que Isabel no sabía bien cómo usar la espada pero Ryn se confió ya que Isabel uso su habilidad haciéndose invisible y tirando a Ryn**

Isabel- dime ¿Quién eres?

Ryn- mi nombre es Ryn fui enviada aquí contra mi voluntad

Isabel- dime eres amiga o enemiga

Ryn-¿Qué quieres decir?

Isabel- fácil también fui enviada a este lugar y me desharé de todos los enemigos

Ryn- amiga

Isabel- (sonrisa) bien soy Isabel (le ayuda a levantarse) supongo que tu habilidad es el látigo, la mía es la invisibilidad

Ryn- (que rápido cambio su humor) soy Ryn

Isabel- bien tenemos que buscar agua para nuestras compañeras contigo somos 10

Ryn- sabes no muy lejos hay mucha basura entre ellas botellas de plástico

Isabel-perfecto vamos (después de recoger varias botellas y unas grandes y unas bolsas para llevar agua regresamos al lugar con la duda del agua)

Ryn- no creo que sea bebible

Isabel- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo (toma la botella y mete la mano)

Isabel

Me acerque al lago pero de este salió una mano llevan tome al fondo casi ahogándome hasta llegar a un cuarto donde estaba Proserpina

Proserpina- hola mi querido juguete

Isabel- hola (tose)

Proserpina- bienvenida al juego

Isabel- ¿Cómo?

Proserpina- fácil en ocasiones para conseguir algo tendrás que jugar conmigo en este caso si ganas el agua se ara bebible y además como soy bondadosa te daré dos pociones con las mismas habilidades de tus amigas, después aras lo que quieras con ellas

Isabel- bien ¿dime que hacer?

**EN OTRA PARTE**

**Lilith y Metztli que tomaron a June y a Anna se encontraban en un lugar oscuro**

Lilith- bien Metztli (juegan piedra papel o tijera)

lilith- gane,

**June y Anna se encontraban en un lugar extraño con Lilith y Metztli**

Anna

Esas dos tramaban algo y lo decidieron jugando después una de ellas me apunto y unas plantas salieron del suelo dejándome sin movilidad

June- (grita) Anna

Metztli- te lo dejo Lilith

Lilith-(ríe)

June- suéltala

Lilith- ¿Qué me aras si ni siquiera posees una habilidad? (ríe) además ¿Por qué la proteges?

June- ella es una compañera

Lilith- si compañera que dejo morir a otra

June- ¿de qué hablas?

Lilith- ella se levantó en la noche cuando esa anaconda se estaba comiendo a mizuki

Anna- (grita) no es verdad, está mintiendo

Lilith- ¿a quién le crees? En este juego cualquiera te puede traicionar, pero ágamos algo te daré la oportunidad de elegir su vida si la dejas vivir tú sabrás si le crees pero si eliges matarla de una vez para que no vuelva a traicionarte y te liberes de una amenaza te devolveré tu habilidad tienes 10 segundos para darme tu respuesta

* * *

><p><strong>bien levante la mano la ficha de June que es shionlover aqui tendras que dejar un reviews y tomaras la decicion de dejar vivir o no a Anna<strong>

**PD: eso no quiere decir que si morira Anna o tal vez si soy malvada todo depende si m3xiiii me deja reviews**

**eso es todo recuerden dejar su reviews o salen si me quitan el internet tendran tiempo si no puede que escriba mas rapido**

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por sus reviews<br>**

**shionlover- como viste siges en el finc y tendras que tomar una desicion**

**m3xiiii- tal vez pronto recuperes tu habilidad no te preocupes **

**Black Ross- gracias por el reviews tratare de continuar pronto**

**Fatima Andrade- gracias se que soy malvada (pero solo en el finc fuera de el soy un angelito)**

** .yui21- espero te haiga gustado el capitulo**

**anti456- yo tampoco he comido una serpiente ¿como sera?**

**sailorblackrose- no me hago responsables de traumas**

**Yuui Kuroyume- gracias tratare de actualizar rapido**

**lunahermosa- muchas gracias por desestresarme cuando andaba con mis proyectos interminables cuando hablamos por el facebook, (pd: el proyecto salio bien)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	9. capitulo 7

**hola subir tres capitulos por un dia creo que es nuevo record ya que los estaba escribiendo pero bueno aqui el finc esta un poco mas corto que los demas pero asi salio  
><strong>

**pd: mi internet seguira vivo**

**pd2: antes que se me olvide ¿a quien le gustaria hablar por facebbok? para las chicas que les gustaria hablar por facebook para hacer una conversacion amistosa para conocernos mejor junto con la escritora Luna Hermosa dejenme su facebook por un PM si les interesa**

**advertencia LunaHermosa tiene una gran obsesion en hacer preguntas se los digo por experiencia**

**pd:para las que quieran en el pm por favor diganme como reconocerlas**

* * *

><p><strong>2 DIA<strong>

**Las chicas se encontraban en un aprieto ¿estará diciendo la verdad Lilith sobre Anna o solo está jugando con la mente de June? ¿Qué sucederá con estas chicas podrán sobrevivir?**

Lilith- bien dime ¿Qué decides?

June

Tengo una decisión que tomar la cual no es difícil, sé que aquí no se en quien confiar pero si de algo estoy segura desde que llegue es en que la primera persona en quien desconfiar es Llilith y sus amigas

June- decido dejarla vivir

Lilith- ¿enserio? (Suspira) si es tu decisión yo quería facilitarte el trabajo matándola así te desharías de una traidora recuperarías tu habilidad de una vez pero es tu decocción

Anna

June decidió no matarme y no lo dudo, las plantas dejaron de apretarme y me dejaron en el suelo gracias a esto sé que puedo confiar en June

Lilith- las dejo tengo que buscar otra forma de divertirme

Anna- gracias

June- no hay problema ¿no me aras arrepentirme de mi decisión?

Anna- no te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que dijo

June- te creo pero no sé si creerle a Lilith lo que dijo si es así una de nosotras puede atacarnos

Anna- puede que sí pero también puede no ser cierto creo que lo mejor será cuidarnos y si vemos algo sospechoso decirlo e investigarlo para prevenir una futura muerte

June- estaré atenta ahora hay que salir de aquí

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

Lilith. Parece que no funciono

Metztli- pero surgió la duda entre ellas no confiaran ciegamente en todas, incluso aunque no lo admitan tienen una pequeña duda de confiar la una a la otra

Lilith- tienes razón ¿Cómo le ira a Proserpina?

Metztli- creo que en este momento debe de estar comenzando el juego

Lilith- vamos a ver aunque cueste admitirlo el juguete que escogió es muy interesante muy diferente a las anteriores

Metztli- tienes razón al principio pensé que era para darnos ventaja pero no es así esa chica ni siquiera sabía cómo utilizar una espada y mírala

**EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE**

**Proserpina se encontraba con una sonrisa que daba miedo, algo tenía planeado ¿pero que era? ¿Podrá Isabel salir de aquí?**

Isabel

No me gusta nada esa sonrisa sé que tiene algo planeado para probar hasta donde puedo llegar para sobrevivir lo que me da un poco de miedo debo de admitirlo ya que se puede esperar todo de ella pero también de mi

Prosrpina- bien comencemos

Isabel- bien ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Proserpina- el juego es simple (aparece unas bolas de cristal de diferentes colores) como ves tienes que escoger una con esto se decidirá el juego

Isabel- ¿Qué clase de juego?

Proserpina- puede ser de todo tipo pelear con una criatura desconocida, un juego de cartas o algo más sentimental

Isabel- bien (mire las esferas y avance a una que era de color azul) quiero esta

Proserpina- (ahora sabré si te escogí bien mi juguete) bien (desaparece los demás) bien que comience el juego

isabel

De repente el escenario cambio ahora me encontraba en una jaula la cual estaba sostenida por una cuerda no muy resistente ya que estaba dañada

Proserpina- bien en este juego lo que aras será simplemente si no quieres morir desde una gran altura matar a la persona que aparecerá enfrente de ti y tirarla o si no la cuerda se romperá y tu morirás pero esa persona no ella vivirá

Isabel- (algo me dice que no se llevaron a mis compañeras por nada) bien

Proserpina- empecemos serán dos personas

Isabel- que (como sospechaba)

Proserpina- que el juego empiece tienes 10 segundos cuando las personas pisen la jaula

Isabel

Esto es difícil creo que me pondrá a mis compañeras y no sé qué hacer pero no fue así las personas que aparecieron frente a mí fueron mis padres que estaban envueltos en un extraño poder que los mantenía flotando

Ambos- ayúdanos hija

Cuando dejaron de flotar y Proserpina los dejos en la jaula solo camine hacia ellos

Madre- hija mía

En ese momento le encaje la espada a mi madre, mi padre al verme se sorprendió

Padre- pero

No le di tiempo de hablar ya que mi tiempo se acababa una vez tirados los arroje no se adonde pero complete el juego

Proserpina- (sorprendida) no esperaba eso

Isabel- este juego se trata de sobrevivir ¿no? Así que haré todo lo que pueda

¿Cómo se atreve? A llamarme hija cuando nunca me prestó atención, cuando ni siquiera me cuidaron toda mi vida en realidad fue difícil siempre tuve que cuidarme sola y ahora que están a punto de morir me dicen hija para salvarse eso ya no funciona conmigo

Proserpina- (sonrisa) veo que no me equivoque contigo

Isabel- también deberías de cuidarte tú

Proserpina- (se acerca) no deberías de confiarte tu recuerda que eres mi juguete (le susurra) eres la indicada (se aleja) bien ahora que completaste el juego el agua será bebible y como prometí (le da las dos botellas) estas contienen las habilidades de tus amigas úsalas como quieras, ahora el agua ira bajando y si quieres salir tendrás que nadar lo más rápido posible adiós

Isabel- espera

Isabel

El techo de la jaula se abrió y el agua comenzó a bajar tan rápido pude di un salto y comencé a nadar pero no es tan fácil cuando tienes una espada. Sentí como el aire me faltaba **no debo morir** de repente sentí un látigo en mi mano que me subía a la superficie, al llegar mire a Ryn

Ryn

Desde que Isabel se fue he podido ver por el agua todo lo que paso y como mato a sus padres lo que no me dio mucha confianza pero cuando salió no pude dejarla ahogarse tal vez me arrepienta pero por el momento no diré nada porque tal vez no tubo opción ya que el agua ahora es bebible, en realidad no sé qué pensar pero la ayudare

Isabel- (tose) gracias

Ryn- de nada ¿estás bien?

Isabel- si ahora hay que llenar de agua las botellas e irnos antes de que sea de noche

Ryn- deberías descansar

Isabel- no tú acabas de llegar pero debes saber que en la noche hay enemigos que podrían matarnos

Ryn- bien

**Las chicas llenaron las botellas con agua y pudieron atrapar 3 serpientes para la cena ahora solo faltaba llegar a salvo con las demás pero Ryn ¿dirá lo que vio? ¿Que pasara? ¿Qué sucederá con las demás chicas habrá más juegos? ¿Isabel se quedara con las habilidades o se las dará?**

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por sus reviews<br>**

**anti456- que suerte tienes no me cortaron el internet**

**shionlover- que buena eres la dejaste vivir**

**LunaHermosa- ya lo actualice lamento echo esperar los minutos que estuviste conectada en face**

**m3xiiii- te salvaste (suertuda)**

**Fatima Andrade- gracias me alegro que te guste**

** .yui21 lo se es triste pero me salve**

**Yuui Kuroyume- para mi no es una tortura sera alreves ya que ustedes esperan la actualizacion**

**sailorblackrose- no pago nada de nada**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
